


The Airport Incident

by AutisticWriter



Series: The way you said "I love you." [18]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Airports, Bickering, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Reunions, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Eva and Noah are embarrassed by their hyperactive girlfriend.[Prompt 18: From very far away]





	The Airport Incident

Noah has been gone forever. Well, two weeks. But that’s still a hell of a long time to be away from your boyfriend. Izzy knows Noah had to visit his family, but that doesn’t mean she can’t be ridiculously overenthusiastic about his return. So she and Eva have come to the airport to meet him when his plane lands, and she’s fully prepared to scream her head off and smother Noah in kisses when she sees him.

Eva doesn’t want to make a scene, and is ready to yell at her girlfriend if Izzy starts acting up. She just wants to give Noah a kiss, tell him that she’s missed him, and then go home. But when Izzy is part of their triad, she knows nothing will go that simply. She just hopes it won’t be too embarrassing.

Unfortunately, it is. When she sees Noah entering the terminal, Izzy shrieks and goes hurtling towards him.

“NOAH! WE’VE MISSED YOU! WE LOVE YOU, DUDE! NOAH, OVER HERE!”

Noah looks just as embarrassed as Eva, who wants to curl up into a ball and die when she sees everyone staring at her. Noah ducks his head and blushes, and is clearly about to say something when Izzy jumps on him, hugging him tightly.

Rolling her eyes, Eva catches up with her girlfriend and pats Noah on the shoulder. Izzy is still clinging to him, and he looks like he might be in pain.

“Uh… Izzy, I appreciate the enthusiasm, although I might have done this in a more discrete way, but I think you’re crushing me,” Noah says, gasping slightly.

“Oh, right, sorry,” Izzy says, letting go. She kisses Noah on his nose, forehead and cheeks, before kissing his lips. “I missed you, man.”

Noah raises his eyebrows. “I noticed.” He looks at Eva, who is still looking like he wants to run away and hide from the people who are still staring at them. “Hey, Eva.”

She smiles awkwardly. “Hey. Sorry about her.”

“I’ve got a name!” Izzy yells, but she bursts out laughing.

Noah shrugs. “Yeah, I’m used to it. I’d like to have a reunion chat, but all these people keep staring at us because of Izzy. Want to talk in the car instead?”

Eva smiles and kisses him. “Great idea.” She grabs Izzy’s hand and kisses Izzy to shut her up laughing. “Come on, Iz. Let’s go home.”

And they all leave, two of them very glad to do so. This later became known as the Airport Incident, and Izzy loves to tell it to guests at parties. And Noah and Eva just want to forget about the time Izzy embarrassed them in front of hundreds of people. But they still love her, because that is just the sort of person Izzy is. And they love her for her randomness, even though they wish she could tone it down sometimes. Especially when it involves embarrassing them in a flipping airport.


End file.
